


At the end of the day

by laprincesadelamor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laprincesadelamor/pseuds/laprincesadelamor
Summary: After five years they're still going strong because how can you not be happy when you're married to the love of your life





	At the end of the day

It was early morning and the sun was sneaking into the bedroom through the big window. The bedroom lighted up because of the rays of sunshine. And in this way a new day has come. The beautiful day has come. 

The one with curls started to waking up. He stretched himself and opened his eyes then he took a look at the brown hair man who was sleeping next to him. He was looking at the beautiful man who looks like a cute kitten. The smile appeared at curly’s lips because he still couldn’t believe how happy he is.

“Has someone told you that looking at someone who sleeps it’s creepy?” - The voice of sleeping boy has stopped his thoughts. 

The younger boy smiled and said - “I just can’t stop myself because I’ve got the cutest husband in the world”

The older boy started laugh and put his hand on his husband’s cheek then said - “Usually I’d argue with you because I’m definitely not the cutest but I’m not gonna do this today”

“Why?” - Curly asked with cheeky voice and for this question the brown hair boy brought closer to younger boy and answered - “Because today is the very important day for me… Because my dear Harreh today is our fifth anniversary” - after this words he kissed his husband.   
When they pulled apart Harry said - “Happy fifth anniversary my sweet creature”

“Happy anniversary curly” - Louis said and he hugged his husband.

“I can’t believe that we’re still together. I mean.. I mean when I went to the X factor I hadn’t thought that I could meet there the love of my life” - Harry said to Louis’ chest.

“I know. Sometimes I feel like I’m dreaming” - Lou said when he was stroking Harry’s hair.

“But you know that the best thing of this is that we’re definitely not dreaming” - Harry said and he look at Louis.

“I know baby, I know” - He said and kissed deeply his husband.

In a minute they started to kissing deeper and deeper. Their hands were everywhere like it was their last time together. Like someone would take this from them. But no one could do this. Their love is so strong. They can survive everything as long as they are together.   
They are like the sun and the moon. They are like the fire and the water. They are different but they fit together perfectly. Because at the end of the day they’re still going strong because they’re together.


End file.
